Dream's: Derrotando al miedo…
by little.crazy.15
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que controla tus sueños o tus pesadillas? ¿Que si es la mente la que los controla? ¿Y porque la mente? Pues todo eso es mentira y nuestros amigos de south park lo descubriran...
1. prologo

Dream's: Derrotando al miedo….

holitas!  
u,u se que ya no continúe el fic de unas raras vacaciones pero es que tenía mucho que estudiar y se me fue la inspiración, así que acabo de crear este, además como que a mí no me queda mucho lo de la comedia sin embargo el drama si me queda un poco más en las historias…. Bueno como sea espero que les guste n,n

Disclaimer: Aun que me duela mucho decirlo, south park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

Prologo:  
**  
**_¿Alguna vez has pensado que controla tus sueños o tus pesadillas? ¿Que si es la mente la que los controla? ¿Y porque la mente? Pues todo eso es mentira, tus sueños son controlados por dos tipos de espíritus , los de los sueños y pesadillas, más conocidos como __Peace Warriors y los _Dark Dream's_ ,respectivamente...pero la guerra entre ellos sigue, pues hace tiempo hubo un amor que ellos su propia raza destruyo,__ellos antes de enamorarse se odiaba, ella una mujer fuerte, valiente y llena de alegría, de unos hermosos ojos violetas y cabellos albinos, labios delgados, rostro fino, en pocas palabras una mujer hermosa, además ella era una de los soldados más fuertes del reino ella era Louise Dream`s, en cambio el era un hombre muy atractivo, serio y domínate, alto, de cabellos azulados oscuros , ojos rojos dorados, un rostro joven pero varonil, él era el príncipe del reino de las pesadillas, su nombre_ _Alaric darkness ,_ _ellos peleaban a muerte hasta que en un momento eso cambio cuando por primera vez cruzaron sus miradas, era amor a primera vista, además de un amor prohibido, tiempo después ella quedo embarazada algo que no podían ocultar por mucho tiempo, se descubrió la verdad poco tiempo después, mataron al príncipe en frente de sus hermosos ojos violetas, que antes descargaban alegría y sonrisas, ahora solo eran lagrimas y sus ojos solo había un vacio y tristeza infinita, después de que el bebe naciera ella falleció, el bebe quedo con el padre de Louise._

_El padre de la mujer, Joseph juro proteger a esa linda niña, a la cual le puso el nombre de Soffia Dream's Darkness, al poco tiempo que creció se volvía mas preciosa la niña, sus cabellos albinos como su madre pero tenía las puntas azuladas, sus ojos eran uno violeta y el otro dorado algo extraño en los espíritus , pero ella tenía algo especial ella podía controlar los sueños a base de sus emociones, así que la soffi controlaba sus emociones y escondía su ojo dorado bajo un parche..._

_Al cumplir los 16 el reino se desato en desgracia al saber que la hija del príncipe de las pesadillas y la guerrera más fuerte de los sueños estaba viva y era muy poderosa, lo cual los__ dark dream's __quisieron secuestrarla para usar su poder, ella y su mejor amigo Elías Nighttime, escaparon al mundo de los humanos para estar a salvo…. _

_-_soffi aquí será donde nos esconderemos durante un tiempo, ¿te parece bien?_- decía un chico castaño de ojos azulados._

_-_si ,está bien_- contesto la chica sin demostrar emoción alguna._

_Delante de ellos había un letrero que decía _**Bienvenidos a south park.**

Bueno que les pareció, n,n esto juro que lo pensé en un rato me llego inpisracion sobre los sueños  
como sea dejan sus Reviews con criticas, consejos o lo que sea  
bueno bye bye n,n


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aun que me duela mucho decirlo, south park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

Capitulo 1.- 

**-Flash back-**

_Antes de que Soffia y Elias escaparan, Joseph les conto algo que tendría que buscar y a alguien con quien platicar en el mundo de los humanos_

_-__**Soffi, allá quiero que busques a un amigo mío-**__ dijo el hombre con los ojos llenos de seriedad-__** El tiene las dos espadas sagradas*, la de tu madre y tu padre, los dos deben aprender a usarlas pues con ellas se protegerán, por que se que los soldados **_**Dark Dream's **_**irán por ustedes y te trataran de matar a ti Elías-**__ el chico castaño tembló levemente, se sentía nervioso-__** además quiero que protejas a Soffia, y tu jovencita cuida tus emociones puede que allá en aquel mundo tengas más problemas-**__ el hombre la observo con cariño pero sin quitar su seriedad_

_-__**p-pero señor Joseph a dónde iremos-**__ pregunto el chico de ojos azules_

_-__**Ustedes irán a south park, y trataran de encontrar al hijo de mi amigo, su nombre es…-**_

**-Fin de flash back-**

En la preparatoria de south park, en los pasillos exactamente se encontraban dos chiscos, una chica albina y uno castaño caminando tranquilamente, la chica despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar su amigo hablarle.

**-Soffia, ¿estás bien?-** _pregunto preocupado Elías_

_-_**Eh!... si-** _murmuro la chica_

-**bueno estas lista este es el salón de clases**_- el ojiazul le regalo una sonrisa señalándole la puerta de la entrada, la chica no expreso emoción alguna, solo le tomo la mano a su amigo y abrió la puerta, pero la chica lo jalo hacia abajo al ver que un mesa banco en llamas casi los golpeaba-_**pero que fue eso-**_ dijo el castaño algo perturbado._

_-_**no tengo idea**_- fue lo único que dijo la chica entrando al salón-_**uhmm…. Hola-**_ hablo la chica, pero nadie la escucho, en esos momentos cayo el cadáver de un chico de parka anaranjada, iba a caer encima de Soffi, pero Elías alcanzo a quitarla, ver el cuerpo sin vida caer al suelo, el castaño le tapo los ojos a la albina y soltó un grito, llamando la atención de todos._

_**-**_**¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**_pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes._

_-_**Me llamo Elías **_**Nighttime- **__soltó a la de ojos bicolor y se presento haciendo una reverencia.-__**un placer conocerlos….y emm ¿el está bien?- **__finalizo de decir señalando el cadáver._

_-__**eh!...oh p-pues-**__un pequeño rubio iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un chico pelinegro con un chullo de color azul con pompón amarillo_

_-_**no te preocupes le pasa todo el tiempo-**_contesto con tono monótono y despreocupadamente el chico, mientras pasaba por ahí con su grupo de amigos- _**Por cierto, mi nombre es Craig Tucker, ellos son token black, clyde donovan y tweek tweak-** _presento al resto, pero a Elías por su tono de voz monótono le recordó un poco a Soffia._

-**NHG! y e-ella ¿quien es?-**_pregunto el pequeño rubio de nombre Tweek, mientras miraba a la chica, la albina volteo a ver al de ojos verde-tweek- parecía como si le salieran brillito-_

-**Tierno**_- fue lo que murmuro antes de aventársele encima al rubio, pero en su rostro no expresaba nada, y ahí un pequeño pompón amarillo celoso._

_-_*****_suspiro* _**Ella es Soffia Dreams Darkness-**_el castaño no tuvo de otras más que presentar a su amiga-_** Soffi compórtate por favor- **_le regaño el chico quitándola del pobre rubio asustado._

_Después de varios minutos hablando, surgieron dos preguntas_

_-_**¿Por qué te llamas butters?- **_le__pregunto Elías_

_-*risitas* _**no, a-así me d-dicen ellos, en realidad me llamo ****Leopold****Stotch****- **_aclaro la confusión del mayor_

_-_**Bueno y ustedes porque vinieron aquí**_- comento kyle_

_-_**Bueno la verdad venimos a…- l**a chica fue interrumpida por un chico gordo de cabellos castaños.

**-miren nada mas, mas fenómenos a la lista-**dijo con burla el castaño-** una tuerta y un castaño afeminadamente marica, creo que ya nos bastaba con la rata judía, el tartamudo, el llorón marica adicto a la basura de tacos, al rubio paranoico, y al francesito que se cree ingles, que mas bestias llegaran- **_Todos miraba con odio al chico robusto, Elías trataba de controlar las emociones de la chica, pero al castaño le aventaron dos cosas la primera un termo de café y la segunda una bola de fuego directo al culo, todos empezaron a reírse con caras de burlas, este salió corriendo pues ya sabía quiénes eran los que aventaron los objetos._

-**NADIE LE DICE ASI A PIP/TWEEK-**_ Gritaron dos pelinegros Craig y un chico de ojos color carmín, a lado de este estaba un pequeño rubio con boina. _

**-Damien que te he dicho de aventar bolas de fuego adentro del salón- **le regaño el rubio.-**pero gracias por defenderme**- _le regalo una sonrisa, el mencionado solo se sonrojo levemente._

_Soffia al escuchar el nombre del chico y por los poderes, recordó el nombre que le había dicho su abuelo- _**Damien Thorn**_- fue lo único que salió de sus labios en forma de susurro para luego ir y tomar de la mano al pelinegro y llevárselo del salón a otra parte, todos se quedaron atónitos, hasta que Elías volvió en sí y salió corriendo detrás de la chica, el pequeño rubio con boina sintió algo de celos._

Pasillo de la preparatoria south park

-**hey a donde carajos me llevas, mocosa- **_reclamaba Damien molesto, la chica se detuvo en un pasillo desolado, soltó la muñeca de este y lo volteo a ver_

-**Tu eres Damien Thorn ¿no es así?- **_pregunto para estar segura, este afirmo con la cabeza, -_**Necesito que me lleves con tu padre-**_dijo de manera neutral_

-**Eh! Y quien te crees para hacer que yo te lleve con él, sabes mi nombre pero no sabes que tan fuerte soy, yo soy el anti…auch**- _se detuvo al sentir una patada_ _en su pierna_- **¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?-** _pregunto furioso_

-**No me gusta la gente habladora**- _contesto sin expresión alguna y con un aura oscura alrededor de ella_

_-_**soffia al fin te encontré**_- los dos chicos voltearon- _**valla creo que la hiciste enojar-**_ una gota de sudor resbalo por la cien del castaño_

_-_**Elías el nos llevara con su padre-**_ contesto la chica, el mencionado sonrió, el de ojos rojos iba a reclamar pero la albina lo volteo a ver con ojos asesinos y prefirió no quejarse._

_-_**Bueno al menos me dirán que quieren con mi padre**_- cuestiono el anticristo_

_-_**Eso no te importa**_- le contesto la chica_

_-_**Aghh! Ok… vamos ya-**_dijo el pelinegro mientras abría una puerta hecha de llamas, se podía sentir el calor, Elías tembló y soffia emmm pues no le tomo mucha importancia, mientras entraban, unos minutos después desapareció el portal….._

_Espadas sagradas* son dos espadas una de color plateado con piedras de color pastel que son verde, morado y azul, esta es la espada de la madre de soffia y la otra es del padre que es negra y desprende llamas de fuego(?) en el próximo cap. les pongo las fotos de cómo son_

**Holitas! Otra vez D:  
**

**Yo iba a subir el cap la semana anterior el domingo pero no pude no tenia tiempo por que tenía mucha tarea pero, hare pequeños extras la próxima vez que no me dé tiempo y los subiré aquí como parte o pedacitos de la historia que no se vieron…**

**Además les tengo dos preguntas**

**¿Quieren que Elías y Sofía sean parejas?**

**¿O Que soffia tenga pareja otra mujer y que Elías de un hombre?**

**Bueno ustedes decidan e,è a mi me encantaría que Elías fuera ukeado por otro chico….  
bueno bye bye**


	3. Capitulo extra

Cap. Extra -adelantado-

_En el salón de clases_

_Todos veían al pequeño rubio preocupado, quien se iba a imaginar su repentino cambio de humor, pues estaba rojo de coraje, algo no muy normal en él y el problema es que no sabían porque._

**-Pip ack! estas bien**_- pregunto tweek a su amigo, obviamente preocupado._

_-_**SI! PORQUE NO DEVERIA ESTARLO EH!-**_ grito alterado, el de camisa mal abrochada salió corriendo jalando sus cabellos y gritando "·GAH! ES MUCHA PRESION", todos hicieron facepalm, pero entonces llego la voz de la razón, Stan._

_-_**Pip si estuvieras bien, no le hubieras gritado a tweek así**_- dijo con calma el pelinegro, el rubio de boina solo bufo._

_-_**hay Stan, mi querido amigo que no vez que nuestro pequeño amigo ingles esta celoso de la nueva-**_ le contesto un chico de parka naranja_

**-eh!? Kenny ¿Cuándo reviviste?-**_ hablo kyle_

_-__**meh desde que la chica nueva se llevo a damien, pero no le tome importancia, hasta que vi que tweek grito y salió corriendo y choco con la puerta-**__ contesto el mencionado restándole importancia y señalando al rubio desmallado en la puerta._

_-_**Mierda, tweek**_- fue lo único que dijo Craig, para salir corriendo hacia el cuerpo del rubio, abrió la puerta y tomo los pies de su amigo y lo arrastro hacia la enfermería._

_-_**ha**~** a eso le llamo amor**_- suspiro Kenny, todos los demás lo vieron raro- _**¿Qué?**

**-Nada**- _le contesto stan_- **pero bueno de regreso al tema, porque has dicho que pip le tiene celos a soffia, no tiene porque-** _decía dudoso_

-**hay se nota que aun son unos noob`s en eso del amor, pues es claramente obvio que pip se puso celoso, pues la chica esa llamada soffia se llevo a su queridísimo anticristo**~- _decía orgulloso el de la parka anaranjada_- **y hablando de eso ¿que estarán haciendo aquellos dos solitos?**~- _decía pícaramente, butters estando a un lado de él se fue alejando poco a poco con cara de miedo-_ ¿**eh? A donde v..-** _pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues un mesa banco fue lanzado contra el matándolo….por segunda vez._

_Butters solo suspiro y se llevo arrastrando a Kenny hacia la puerta y llevarlo a otra parte. Por si acaso y pip lo vuelve a matar._

_-_**AHHHH!**- _grito pip con coraje_- **TE CASTRARE DAMIEN THORN!**- _finalizo de decir, para luego respirar y sonreír- _**ha creo que ya estoy mejor….uhmm porque están en la esquina- **_decía incrédulo viendo a sus amigos en la esquina, stan conteniendo las lagrimas, kyle susurrando "nunca hacer encabronar a pip" y token temblando y tratando de consolar y tranquilizar el llanto de clyde._

_En alguna parte del infierno_

_Los tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que damien sintió un escalofrio y los otros dos se percataron de eso._

_-_**eh? Damien que te paso-**_ pregunto preocupado Elias mientras lo obsevaba _

**-No se, pero algo me dice que no vuelva por un tiempo a la escuela-**_ fue lo único que dijo, y siguieron caminando._

_Holitas :D  
adelante el extra pues se me ocurrió apenas ayer xD  
asi que aquí se los dejo C:  
oh! Por cierto los __reviews__ los contestare en el próximo cap.  
_

_Bye bye_~_ c:_


End file.
